


坐标错误

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: Iron Man救回了所有人。Tony已经死去八个月了。但在异国一个脏兮兮的酒馆里，Peter又一次听到了Tony Stark的声音。





	1. Chapter 1

《坐标错误》

“Edith？”

  
“你好，Peter.”

  
“我想把你的使用权转移给Quentin Beck。”

  
“任何转移操作都需要确认。”

“我确认。”

“……很抱歉，Peter，我无法执行此项操作，你的权限不足。”

如果Peter足够细心，又或是没有被Edith的回答震惊到忘记思考，他可能会注意到，神秘客在听到权限无法转移时迅速皱起了眉头，和他刚刚坚持拒绝的态度并不很相称。

“为什么？”Peter困惑地喃喃自语，对眼下的情况有些措手不及，“你说过我拥有Tony的所有权限，不是吗？”

“没错，Peter，根据Tony的程序设定，你可以使用我的所有功能，但是，当T——”

  
微微冷淡的女声只回答了一半，便仿佛被强行掐断了，取而代之的是另一个Peter熟悉的、充满磁性的声音。和Edith永远不带情绪的简单回应相比，这个声音要生动而情绪充沛得多，Peter很容易就能听出声音中压抑的怒气和不满。

“但很不幸的是，我禁止你随意把我留给你的东西送人，kid，这辈子也别想，我讨厌这个想法。”

这不可能。

Peter条件反射似的去抓自己的杯子，冰块与玻璃碰撞出令人牙酸的咯吱声——他的手抖得太厉害了，几乎控制不住。

冰冷的液体滑入喉管，一路延伸到胃部，Peter喝得太急，忍不住剧烈呛咳起来。他有点怀疑Mr Beck给他倒的是波本酒或烈性威士忌，但它们尝起来依旧是柠檬汁的酸甜味道。

这不可能。

他要么是喝柠檬水喝醉了，要么就是终于疯了。

Peter抬起手捏住眼镜腿，小声地问：“Mr Stark？”

-

Tony Stark已经死去八个月了。

八个月零十七天，再过几个小时就是八个月零十八天，Peter想。

最初的两个月里，Peter无法说服自己进入睡眠，因为只要一闭上眼睛，最后那一幕就会在他眼前反复重演。

为了救Peter，为了救整个世界，Iron Man打了那个响指，而Spider-Man救不了他。

总是在复仇者基地的废墟上，Tony安静地坐在那儿，遍体鳞伤，眼神空洞失焦。Peter记得自己跌跌撞撞地跨过碎石和残骸，穿过飞扬的尘灰，最终却只能无力地握着Tony的手，哭泣着一遍遍地乞求他不要走，像一个真正的、软弱的孩子，眼睁睁看着反应堆蓝色的光芒彻底暗淡下去。

梦中的世界总是跟着那抹蓝光一起，坍塌成无数碎片，剩下彻底的黑暗。

光熄灭了，太阳消失了，为什么宇宙还在正常运转呢？即使是在八个月后的今天，Peter仍旧忍不住困惑。Iron Man死去了，世界用各种方式纪念他，却没有和他一起停止呼吸。

路边依旧有花香，树上依旧有蝉鸣，人们总是在谈论该如何向前看。而超级英雄们理所当然应该比普通人更加坚强。  
但Spider-Man的治愈能力显然对心理方面毫无用处。甚至有时候，Peter觉得自己才是与全世界格格不入的那一个。

葬礼过后，May开始频繁地拥抱他，在听到响动的每个夜里敲开他的房门安慰他一切都会变好，强迫他去参加一个又一个的互助协会。

它们不算有用，但在May的眼泪里，Peter最终学会了掩饰和遗忘；学会了假装正常；学会了将那颗名为死亡和思念的种子埋在伤口最深处，用血肉和心脏包裹住，让它们不再腐烂也不再痊愈。

微笑实际上并不是一件难事，只要刻意地不去想也不去提，他完全可以假装不疼。

他已经八个月零十七天没有听到过这个声音了。

-

“Mr Stark，是你吗？”Peter又一次问，声音发飘，小心翼翼得像是在担心惊醒一个易碎的梦。

“你可以……”Tony的声音停顿了一下，仿佛在思考该怎样回答这个问题，但当他最终给出答案时，他听上去也并不是很肯定，“你可以当做是你不小心激活了个蜘蛛宝宝监护协议？或者把我当做是一个AI？比Edith本身更智能一点的那种，我肯定我比Friday厉害多了。”

但他——它听起来和Tony那么像，连生气时咄咄逼人的尖刻嘲讽，还有语气中掩饰不住的些微担忧都和真正的Tony一模一样。

就好像Tony就站在那里，正不悦地蹙着眉，拿手指点在Peter的胸膛上。

“总之，我是什么不重要，kid，重要的是你不能就这么把眼镜随便送人。上一次你和你的小伙伴私自黑进了我送给你的价值几百万的制服，我已经教育过你了，结果这一次变本加厉，你想把价值几十亿的Edith送给……他叫什么来着？Beck？Jack？然后穿着一件显眼得像是在演舞台剧的战衣，在一个充满了普通人的小酒馆里谈论它们，你在和我开玩笑吗，kid？”

听到Tony的声音提到自己名字的时候，神秘客的表情极为明显地扭曲了一秒钟，Peter歉意地看了他一眼，抓起背包，含糊咕哝着向他告别：“很抱歉，Mr Beck，我想我得先走了。”

即使是刚刚发现自己获得超能力的时候，Peter也没有这么用力地奔跑过，他可以肯定他不小心吓到了几个无辜的路人。从酒馆到酒店的路上，他无数次地向眼镜询问Tony——那个新AI是否还在，直到Tony似乎终于受不了呼啸的风声和喘息声，忍无可忍地让他安静。

酒店大堂里，MJ和Ned似乎正在谈论着什么，在看到Peter的一刹那，Ned开始不停地冲他使眼色，试图招呼Peter过去，但他现在没有心思理会这些。

他飞快地冲进房间将房门反锁住，来不及稍稍歇气，便屏住呼吸，忐忑地冲着眼镜唤道：“Mr Stark？”

  
除了沉默，Peter没有得到任何回应。

“Edith，他……它……我不知道，Mr Stark还在吗？”他结结巴巴地问。

  
Edith一如既往的平静：“很抱歉，Peter，我无权访问相关内容。”

“……我真蠢。”Peter将自己丢到了床上，抬起胳膊捂在了眼睛上，那里像是被不小心揉进了碎玻璃，一下一下涩涩地抽痛。

沉默了一会儿后，他伸出手，摸索着从枕头下面抽出了一件蓝黑色的，印着AC/DC标志的连帽衫。

葬礼那一天，也是Peter唯一一次去湖边小屋的那一天，没有告诉任何人，他从屋子里悄悄拿走了一张合照和这件衣服。

Peter曾经在它的包裹中度过近百个不眠的夜晚，整夜地聆听自己的呼吸声、床被和衣服的摩擦声，以及墙壁老化偶尔发出的吱呀鸣响，无数次试图能从织物中找出哪怕一点残留的机油味或须后水的味道。这次旅行，他将蜘蛛侠的战衣锁进了衣柜，却仍旧带上了Tony的帽衫。

Peter又一次穿上了它。

如果可能的话，Peter愿意相信这是命中注定，因为仅仅几秒钟后，Tony的声音便响了起来：“Hey，kid，你到了吗？说实话，你没必要跑这么快。”

Peter急促地喘息了两下，巨大的情绪起伏让他的心脏有点超负荷，恐慌褪去后，他有些抓狂地冲着虚空喊：“你刚才——你在路上答应过我回到酒店就立刻回话的。”

“我只是晚上线了几分钟而已，绝对在约会礼貌范围之内。放轻松，kid，那是我的衣服吗？你穿着它还不错。”

Tony听上去甚至有点儿高兴，这让他接下来的教训比在酒馆时平易近人了不少：“kid，我知道我是个亿万富翁，我不介意给你几百万美元，哪怕你只是想无聊地撕钞票玩儿，但是，Edith不一样，我以为你能明白这一点。它能控制IS的所有武器系统，不需要外星人也足够将地球再毁灭一次了，我相信你，但你——”

“我就是不想留着它！”Peter尖声打断了他，声音中有着明显的赌气意味，“我不需要钱，不需要你相信我——你也不应该相信我。我不需要你给我留任何东西，我只想要你！”

但他仍旧牢牢地戴着眼镜，看不出丝毫想要摘下的意味，几秒钟后，他很快又喃喃地否定了自己的上一句话：“I’m sorry，我不是不想留着Edith，我只是……”

“我真的很抱歉。”Peter收紧手臂和双腿，将自己更深地蜷缩进旧帽衫中，他眼前雾蒙蒙的，泪水来不及流出便渗进了柔软的布料中。

Tony长长地叹了口气，等到再次开口时，他的声音变得更加柔和了：“别哭，kid，please，我应付不了这个。”

“你能一直留下来吗？代替Edith？求你了。”Peter咬紧牙关，努力地抑制着不让呜咽声太明显，时间过去太久了，Tony的连帽衫现在只剩下了Peter常用的廉价洗衣粉的味道，但他依旧习惯在睡觉时将它搂在怀里，像是在拥抱自己最甜美又最凄惨的秘密。

Peter抿了抿嘴唇，试探着问：“我不会再将你送出去了，还是你只有在我试图把眼镜送人时才会出现？”

“忘记那些危险的想法，kid.”Tony的声音十分严肃，听起来有些不同寻常的焦躁，显然听懂了Peter的潜台词，“Edith仍旧是她自己，绝对服从指令是她在被设计时一个很重要的特征，她永远不会质疑你，这是我选择将她留给你的重要原因之一。而我只是一个……临时程序，很快就会彻底……uh，彻底被覆盖掉，我不可能在你每一次犯错之前及时阻止你，别做出让自己追悔莫及的事。”

他说的没错，这是不对的，自己的想法很危险。

在这个世界上，除了不得不看着Tony在自己眼前死去以外，Peter最恐惧的事情大约就是让Tony失望，但另一方面，如果只是犯错误就能再次听到他的声音——

那甚至不是Tony真正的声音，只是一个AI，一个最后的保护屏障，防止Edith被Peter不负责任地送给其他人——Tony知道Peter犯过的每一个错误，显然也早就料到了自己会搞砸这一切，并为此设置了防御措施——他总是让他失望，Peter不愿意仔细去思考这一点。

可当Peter再一次听到它们的时候，他心脏中那颗种子好像又一次破土而出了，血淋淋的、蚕食着所有思念和生命力，飞速地抽芽生长，直到它们完全勒住自己的心肺，占满他身体中的每一道骨头缝。

“你和他真的很像。”他小声地说。

Tony的声音听上去几乎有点沮丧：“Yeah，kid，我很抱歉又一次让你想起了他，我不是故意的。”

Peter摇了摇头：“我实际上从来没有真正忘记过。我只是……”

他闭上了眼睛，同时缩起膝盖，垂首将自己的脑袋完全埋在了帽衫中，假装自己还能从中闻到机油和小雏菊的味道，假装自己此时真的是在和Tony Stark说话：“我真的很想你。”

这一次他得到的回应比之前的任何一次都要更温柔：“这没关系，kid，想念是被允许的，你离开的那五年，我每一天都在想你。但别让它毁了你的正常生活，好吗？”

Peter固执地反驳他：“我没有毁掉自己的生活。”

他实际上也并没有真正度过五年。他只是在Tony的怀中化为灰烬，又在几分钟后看着Tony在他面前死去。

在那场短暂的重逢中，Tony看上去疲惫又消瘦，脸上带着伤口，眼眶下有浓重的黑眼圈，当他看向自己时，眼神就像一汪盛着星光的湖。

他曾经不容置疑地将尚处在茫然状态的Peter拉进怀中用力地拥抱，钢铁战甲摩擦发出了刺耳的噪声，但它们后来都被Tony亲在自己颈项的响亮声音盖住了。

Peter抬起手，下意识地抚摸着自己的后颈，那一小块皮肤上仿佛依旧残留着当初的热度和触感。

他这一生和Tony最亲密的互动就在那一刻。从今往后，他再也没有机会渴求更多，或是对Tony诉说更多。

“你和他真的很像。”他又说了一次，AI不是Tony Stark，甚至不是一个真正的人类，他可以没有任何心理负担地对他倾诉一切。

纵然如此，Peter的牙齿还是紧张得格格打颤，半晌，他紧闭着双眼，将自己最隐秘的心潮和野望全部悄声凝在一句话中：“I love you，Tony.”

-


	2. Chapter 2

“我知道，kid.”伴着些许电子音的沙沙声，Tony最终回应道。

“你不应该对我说你也爱我吗？哪怕只是假装的？”Peter弯了弯唇角，好像并没有因为眼镜中Tony避重就轻的回答而感到失落，只是好奇地问，“我没有真正研究过Mr Stark的人工智能，但我想AI应该是会尽量让人开心？他们不会拒绝主人吧？你能算是合格品吗？”

似乎是为了缓和尴尬而粘稠的气氛，也可能是Peter的话真的冒犯到了他，Tony的声音干巴巴的，语气刻意上扬，显得十分戏剧化：“Yes，Mr Parker，我很抱歉身为一个AI，我的思维模式和行为模式和那个叫Tony Stark的人类太一致了，忘记了考虑青少年的心理健康。如果你心目中有理想答案的话，你可以提前告诉我，我会满足你的。”

Peter眨了眨眼，没有再逼迫Tony继续之前的暧昧话题，转而又问：“真的提什么要求你都会答应吗？Edith说我可以命令她做任何事，你呢？我也可以命令你吗？”

“我说过，我比Edith要高级多了。”Tony不置可否，“如果你想让我为你做些什么，最好直接对我说，kid，别拐弯抹角。”

“但如果你只是想让我帮你订个外卖，或是去偷窥哪个高中生的手机备忘录，你就完蛋了。”他补充道。

Peter闷闷地笑了两声，终于从帽衫中抬起了头，放松地完全仰卧在床上，一边散漫地提议：“我有点累了，uh，非常累。你能……你能为我唱首歌之类的吗？”

Tony像是被他的奇思妙想哽住了。

“……放过Edith吧，kid，她真的只是一个武器控制系统，我没给她安装baby监护功能，我自己也没有。你不是有手机吗？”

Peter觉得，如果这个AI能有一个投影，或是任何具体的形象，说不定正在冲着自己翻白眼或是吐口水。

“我只是想听你唱歌，Mr Stark，你以前唱过的。”

“不，我肯定他没有。”Tony坚定地试图纠正他，“我简直不敢相信，你在试图欺骗一个AI，基本上就是在欺骗Tony Stark本人，Pete？就为了想听摇篮曲？”

“我没有骗你，sir，有一次在实验室里，你——他跟着音乐哼了很久……听起来不是很明显，但我可以听到。”

“Okey，我永远不会对着你唱摇滚乐的，kid，我发誓。但我可以为你……循环播放催眠摇篮曲合集？世界上有这种东西吗？Kid，你得知道，我的睡眠质量一直不是很好。”

“那你随便和我说说话吧，什么都行。”Peter拖长了尾音，撒娇似的朝虚空中哼哼，这个AI和Tony一样，明明态度称得上纵容，但率先妥协的总是Peter自己。

在陷入沉眠之前，他执拗地最后重复了一句：“I love you，Tony，so much.”

这次，在良久的静默后，Edith的屏幕才终于亮了起来。

“……我知道，kid.”他又一次这样说，音色温柔，仿佛带着一丝细微的无奈，“你不太擅长保守秘密。”

Peter的脸埋在被子里，迷迷糊糊地为自己辩驳：“我觉得我很擅长，Mr Stark，我都已经当纽约的秘密超英好久了。”

-

一觉醒来时正好是黎明，对此，Peter并不感到意外，他的生物钟已经完全习惯了在凌晨三点保持清醒。考虑到他昨天难得的早眠，如果认真地计算时数，说不定是他近两个月以来持续睡眠时间最长的一次。

其实青少年的作息总是很混乱，零点也只能算是夜生活刚刚开始。

Peter从前也经常在半夜时分才结束夜巡，然后躺在床上兴奋地给Tony发各种短消息或语音留言。绝大多数时候，Tony总能及时作出回应。最开始还会问Peter是不是做噩梦了，等得到否认的回答后，就笑着骂他的精力太充沛，对成年人来说简直是一种折磨。

直到现在Tony不在他身边，他自己也在每一个夜里体会过梦魇的滋味后，Peter才终于理解了，曾经那些看似轻松俏皮的深夜谈话中，Tony究竟忍受过什么。

大约是对绑架了一整个班级的假期旅行而感到愧疚，Fury为他们安排的酒店一看就很贵，每个房间甚至配有单独的小阳台。

Peter拖着步子走到窗前，看着天光一点一点地亮起来，远处一只飞鸟翩然掠过，翼尖擦着云，渐渐被初升的太阳染成橙黄的暖色。

纽约的24小时总是很喧嚣，即使是在最静谧的深夜里，Peter也总能听到各种各样的噪音。繁华都市、霓虹华彩，万家灯火渐次点起又熄灭，足以让星月全都失却颜色。

而伦敦的天空要比纽约好看得多。

也许只是有一个同样叫做Tony Stark的AI一直在他耳边说话的缘故。

-

当天空里最后的金光散去时，Ned和MJ敲响了他的房门。他们俩似乎对Peter昨晚完全将自己封闭在房间内的行为相当焦躁，尤其是Ned，他将手放在脖颈上反复比划，不断地向Peter做鬼脸。

“她知道了！”甫一进门，Ned便冲着他大喊。

MJ则更加直白，她双手抱胸，挑眉问：“你是Spider-Man，对吧？”

时隔良久，Peter觉得自己仿佛又一次看到了乐高死星摔碎在地板上的惨状。他僵硬着身子，听Tony的声音透过眼镜在耳边嘲笑他：“很能保守秘密，哈，Spider-baby？”

明明是MJ来主动找Peter的，但她看上去对进一步挖掘秘密并不太感兴趣，也完全无所谓三人之间狼狈的气氛。在Peter半推半就的含混承认后，MJ很快进入了正题。

她从背包中拿出一个被蛛丝缠缚的投影仪，按下几个按钮，房间瞬间便被逼真的水流和云雾充斥了。

她将投影仪递到Peter手中，笃定地说：“我捡到了这个，才终于确定你是Spider-Man。我想神秘客和夜猴侠面对的敌人肯定不太对劲。”

他差一点就把Edith送给神秘客了。

在意识到究竟发生了什么事后，Peter的表情渐渐惊惶起来。

Peter死死攥住一直挂在胸口的Edith，他的心脏也正在胸腔中急促地怦怦跳动，不停叫嚣着你该死的搞砸了一切。

“I’m sorry，Mr Stark……”他下意识地低声说，分不清是在向眼镜中的AI寻求帮助，还是单纯地在向真正的、将Edith留给自己的Tony Stark道歉。

-

“你昨晚差点将Edith交出去的那个人，他叫什么？Jack？”

Tony的问询被Nick Fury的电话打断了。

神盾局长看起来生气得要命，完全不在意和自己对话的还是一个未成年的高中生，甚至没有注意房间内还站着另外两个人：“Parker，昨天战斗结束以后，那个该死的Quentin Beck又和你说过些什么？你没有告诉他什么重要的事情吧？那个婊子，我们都被他骗了！”

“Quentin Beck……”Tony的自语被局长愤怒的声音完全掩盖住了，Peter无暇去询问这个名字究竟有什么不对劲，只是焦急地想透过手机屏幕向Fury展示他刚刚得到的投影仪：“平行时空是假的，元素怪只是神秘客用投影仪和无人机做出来的幻觉。他肯定还想要做一些更疯狂的事情，因为昨晚他试图从我手里拿走Edith——”

Fury看起来更愤怒了：“WTF？Stark给你的眼镜还在你手里吗？你没有蠢到把Edith交出去吧？”

只差了一点点。

Peter涨红了脸，结结巴巴地回答：“没、没有，sir，Edith还在我手里。”

“很好，保管好Edith，永远别让它出现在那个狗娘养的神秘客面前，另外，注意一下你同学的安全，尤其是昨晚被挂在摩天轮上的那两个人，他们很可能有危险。”

“什——”

Peter的话被手机另一边剧烈的爆炸声打断了。Fury在四处溅射的火光和玻璃碎片中狼狈的躲避，而镜头在剧烈摇晃过后最终定格成了一片漆黑。

在彻底失去信号以前，Peter仍能听到Fury局长气急败坏的辱骂声。他颈后的汗毛几乎全部都耸立了起来，甚至已经开始隐隐作痛，Peter不确定这算好事还是坏事。

“我得去找他——我必须得去阻止Beck.”事情发生得太快，Peter也顾不上同目瞪口呆的MJ和Ned交代更多。他飞速地穿上了那件有些可笑的黑色战服，不知什么材质的布料紧箍在皮肤上，让他的后颈疼得更厉害了。

最后，Peter将胸前的墨镜递给Ned，艰难地吞咽下一口唾沫，向空气中询问：“Tony，你能替我保护他们吗？”

“Mr Parker，距离我们上一次谈论这个话题甚至还不到12个小时，如果我没理解错的话，你又要把Edith送出去？”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr Parker，距离我们上一次谈论这个话题甚至还不到12个小时，如果我没理解错的话，你又要把Edith送出去？”

“我不是要把它送给Ned，你可以控制Edith，对吧？”Peter恳切地向他解释，却并没有停下整理战服的动作，“再说，我总不能戴着墨镜去打架，我穿着战衣呢。Beck只是一个普通人，我肯定可以应付他。但如果他像对Fury局长那样，派什么人，或者直接朝我的同学扔一颗炸弹，那怎么办呢？”

“给我……给Happy打电话，他会派人过来的，kid，带上Edith，你不能就这么随随便便的打算把所有事情都自己解决掉，你至少得再打个电话跟Fury确认一下——”

但Peter已经从窗户中跳走了。

Ned瞪圆了双眼，只敢用指尖稍稍提着Edith的镜腿最边缘，表情敬畏地听着墨镜中穿来一声气急败坏的shit，好像这是世界上最酷的事情之一。

-

那场爆炸似乎并没有对Nick Fury造成太多伤害，除了因为被愚弄而喷薄着怒火的通红双眼以外，Fury的外表看起来一切正常。 

一路引着Peter来到神盾的办公室后，他迫不及待抓住Peter的肩膀，焦躁地冲他喊：“Stark的眼镜还在你身上吗？你把这件事告诉了多少人？那个婊子昨晚之后就蒸发了，我失去了他的坐标。我就知道他肯定不对劲——”

Peter因为肩膀处传来的尖锐刺痛而嘶声吸了一口凉气，皱着眉头回答道：“只有Ned和MJ，Edith在那里保护他们。”

“那就好。”Fury似乎松了一口气，他放开手指，一瞬间便转换了对Peter的态度，甚至亲切地为Peter拍了拍并不存在的灰尘。

下一刻，他黝黑的皮肤突兀地开始泛起荧荧蓝光，最终和周围的环境彻底融为一体。

“那可真是太好了，Petey，不是吗？”神秘客亲昵地唤着他的小名，声音中满溢的恶意让Peter不由得浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Peter张皇地转身朝声音的方向按下蛛网发射器，然后在剧烈的失重感中，陡然坠入深渊。

-

漫山遍野的灰尘与寂灭的反应堆，Ben死去的杂货店、被爆炸波及的摩天轮和Ned，从高处坠落的MJ，还有不断击打在躯体上的碎石和重物……

当Nick Fury终于用一声枪响结束了神秘客的幻境时，Peter真真切切地为自己临行前没有更仔细地听从AI的命令而感到愧疚。

“其实我也不太明白，Stark怎么会选择你这个除了冲动和愚蠢以外什么都没有的小屁孩托付一切。”真正的神盾局长腿上绑着绷带，一瘸一拐地向Peter走过来，“你是怎么在知道神秘客擅长操控幻境的前提下，还傻乎乎的和他走的？”

他挥了挥手，原本站在他身后的其他特工便纷纷散开，转去检查神秘客的尸体和他用来操控幻境的电脑。

“I'm s——”Peter跪在地上茫然地望着眼前的一切，条件反射地想要道歉，但他此刻连呼吸都有些困难，在骤然起伏的情绪支配下几欲作呕。

“看，就是这个，你只有冲动和愚蠢。你确实应该说对不起，Petey，最好亲自去地下和Stark倾诉衷肠。”Nick Fury俯身凑到他耳边，在散成电子颗粒之前冲Peter扣动扳机。带着硝烟味的粘稠血液从肩胛处的伤口涌出来，而Peter挥出的拳头仍旧只能打在空气上。

“你太软弱了，一个软弱的孩子根本不配当蜘蛛侠，Tony Stark脑子进水了才会把Edith留给你，还有那个恶心的监护协议。你是怎么才从Stark手里得到这一切的？跪下舔他的老二吗？那个伪君子肏过你多少次？”

神秘客嘲讽的声音听上去像来自另一个次元，Peter哀鸣着捂住耳朵，跌跌撞撞地往后退，直到周围的景色又一次扭曲成奇诡的幻象，他的脊椎骨重重撞上大理石制的冰凉墓碑。

Iron Man从破败的墓里爬出来，死死地抓握住Peter的脚踝，血肉腐坏的Tony Stark向他发射子弹。

“No，please，nonono……Mr Stark，please……”Peter狼狈地跌坐在地上，虚弱地在幻境的逼迫下不断后退，除了崩溃的乞求以外，甚至分不出力气再去挣脱钢铁战甲的钳制。

他最深的梦魇里也不会出现这个。

-

“如果你再努力一点，Stark说不定就不会死了。”

他知道神秘客说的是对的。

-

在退无可退之前，飞机起落时特有的轰鸣突兀地盖过了原本的枪声和嘲笑。幻境又一次纷纷褪去，最终变换成一栋破旧的楼房，和远处伫立在飞机前，抿着唇，脸颊紧绷的Tony Stark。

“Edith，锁定Quentin Beck，确认发射。” 

在所有嘈杂的噪声中，Tony冷酷又不带情绪的声音清晰得像一个奇迹。

他已经死了。

Tony只穿着一件普通的黑衬衫，但他胸口的反应堆仍旧亮着，圆融通透的光芒刺在Peter的视网膜上，像一座恒定的、永不熄灭的灯塔。

Tony Stark已经死了。

没有墓碑，没有腐烂的骷髅，也不会从盔甲缝隙中爬出蜘蛛。

Peter喘着粗气，从嗓子里发出一声窒息似的哽噎喉音，用一种古怪的、仿佛想将对方骨肉都拆吃入腹一般的炽热眼神死死地盯着Tony。心下惴惴地评估，这有多大可能性是神秘客为了彻底摧毁自己而设计的又一个幻影。

可是一个健康的、活生生的Tony Stark就站在离他十几步远的位置，正神色焦急地快步向他走过来。

Peter一瘸一拐地迎上去，哽咽着将自己完全投入了那个充斥着鲜花与机械气息的怀抱中。

双臂箍住身体的触感真实得不可思议，Peter用力攥住Tony肩背处的衬衫布料，像是在颠簸巨浪中抓住了唯一的锚点：“你能说一件只有你和我知道的事情吗，sir？”

“现在再问这个有点晚了，kid，你把自己搞得一团糟。”Tony温柔地将手绕过他的腋窝，让Peter的手搭在自己的肩膀上，扶着他慢慢向飞机走去，“昨晚你还向我深情告白过呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter甚至有些庆幸，自己肩胛处的枪眼是穿透伤，至少它们不需要Tony拿着镊子在伤口里搅来搅去寻找子弹。

其实他并没有伤重到全然不能自己行动的程度。Peter能感觉到自己身上的伤正在蜘蛛的力量下缓慢自愈。但Tony似乎并不这么想，自从将Peter带上飞机以后，便不由分说地帮Peter将神盾局制造的战服脱下来扔到一旁，拿出医药箱一言不发地为他缝合伤口。

治疗带来的痛感实际上完全没有枪伤本身强烈，Peter一直尽力让自己保持安静，但依旧很难控制自己的呼吸节奏和针线穿透皮肤时肌肉本能的颤抖。

“疼吗？”在数到第九针的时候，他听到Tony在他身后问。

Peter摇摇头：“我习惯了，这点伤没关系。它们很快就会好，你知道的Mr Stark，因为蜘蛛。”

“你真不应该这么想。”Tony低声呢喃了一句，听起来像是在和自己生气，但却并没有进一步评论些什么——自从Peter又一次见到Tony以来，他就沉默得不可思议。既没有愤怒地向Peter列举试图将Edith送人和独自来找神秘客的行为有多鲁莽，也没有对自己的突然出现做出任何解释，更没有提到眼镜中那个所谓的AI。

“所以，你还活着？”当Tony终于走到他身前，开始试图处理其他一些小伤口时，Peter终于忍不住问出了口。

他能看出来Tony并不太希望和自己讨论这个话题，听到Peter的问话后，他只是简单地点了点头，发出了一声不置可否的含混气音。

但这不公平。

“为什么？有多少人知道这件事，你都告诉过谁？”

Tony犹豫了一下，还是回答了他:“只有Happy，我需要一点掩护和便利，Happy为我工作十几年了，即使有时候他不同意我的某些行为，或者觉得我的决定可能是错误的，身为下属，他也会去完成我的命令，而不会质疑我，或者将这件事告诉别人。如果不是你这次这么出格，我也不会……God，你得答应我，kid，试着让自己往前走，你不能一直这么想着我。”

“这不公平，Mr Stark，你不能——”Peter努力地想让自己的声音更轻些、更平稳一些，至少别带着哭腔。但他发现自己根本克制不住语气中的指责意味。在最初的狂喜过后，他甚至分辨不出自己现在究竟是开心更多一些还是愤怒更多一些。

Tony还活着。

他甚至连在梦里都不敢幻想这件事。

只是因为Peter闯了弥天大祸，说不定就要被神秘客杀死了，Tony才不得不选择出现在他面前。

他还活着，但如果自己没有蠢到想把Edith送出去，他甚至连声音都不会出现。

“Hey，听我说完，kid，不管你在想些什么，都不是你想的那样。别哭，Pete，please，也别用那副被遗弃的可怜眼神看着我，我还没恶劣到拿死亡和你开玩笑呢。”看到Peter的表情后，Tony头疼地拧起了眉，在太阳穴上按压了几下，看上去困扰极了，“在现在的时间线里，Tony Stark确实已经死了，而我只是……在时间旅行中不小心设置错了坐标。”

Peter困惑地眨了眨眼，试图快速地弄清Tony短短几句话中蕴含的信息量：“时间旅行？你是说，之前，复仇者回到过去收集无限宝石的那次时间旅行吗？”

“Yeah，kid，事实上我已经拿到了我想要的东西了，从1970年。这听起来是不是很酷？但你知道，宇宙总会时不时来几个恶作剧，我的手环可能出了一点问题，当我试图从1970往未来跳的时候，它有点用力过猛了。”

“我很快意识到我不应该大张旗鼓地出现在公共场合——我真不想向你回忆这件事，kid，但当我走在大街上的时候，有人指着我的脸冲我尖叫，说我不应该因为过度迷恋Iron Man而选择整容成他的样子，这是对英雄的不尊重。”Tony夸张地朝空中翻了一个白眼，在Peter配合着微微弯起唇角后，他看起来松了一口气。

“总之，最终我决定去我的实验室再检查一下手环，防止它再次出现失误，我剩下的皮姆粒子不多。但我甚至还没来得及做点儿什么，Friday就提醒我，Edith正在试图转移使用权限。Pete，你简直差点让我心脏病发。”

“I’m sorry，Mr Stark，我让你失望了。”Peter垂下头，沮丧地咕哝道，不知道今天已经第多少次地为自己的行为感到后悔。

“不，你没有。”Tony不假思索地否定了他，“我将Edith留给你只是因为我信任你，Pete，我相信你能做出正确的选择，会努力让世界变得更好，而不会肆无忌惮地滥用她的力量。你现在的生活可能有点混乱，但别怀疑自己，Okey？”

短暂的停顿后，Tony抿了抿嘴唇，声音发涩地补充道：“但我希望，这次你能做得更好一些。”

不需要他更详细地说明，两个人都能听出他究竟在暗示些什么。

Peter哆嗦着去够Tony垂在身侧的手，Tony很自然地伸开手掌，顺着Peter的动作将他的手握在了掌心，安抚似的不断用拇指摩挲着他虎口处那一小块皮肤。

“No，Mr Stark，你不能这么对我。”良久的静默后，Peter低声说。

Tony向前两步，让Peter的头能够倚靠在自己的腹部，伸出手将Peter虚环在怀中：“这就是为什么我只告诉了Happy，我不是故意想要瞒着你，kid，但是……我不太想让你再多承受一次失去。”

“你不能就这么突然出现，然后再告诉我你还是要走！”Peter终于忍受不住一样地抬起头，眼圈通红地直视着Tony的双眼，因为Tony刚刚说的注定离开而显得有些歇斯底里和不管不顾，坚持地重复道，“你不能这么对我。”

Tony这次不再说话了。

他静静盯着Peter脸上新鲜的伤口，眼神怜爱又苦涩，仿佛感同身受一般也同样觉得痛楚。

其实认真算起来，从小时候的惊鸿一瞥，到终于作为超级英雄的相遇，再到最后仓皇的告别。他和Tony认识的时间说短不短，说长也谈不上，那些克制又暧昧的互动、所有零碎或完整的片段烙在Peter的记忆里，走马灯似的演过一遍，也不过是须臾的功夫。

Tony很少这么毫不掩饰地向Peter袒露感情。大多数时候，Peter总是更患得患失的那一个，既担心自己的态度太逾矩，又担心爱意藏得还不够隐晦。

他有时觉得其实Tony什么都知道，有时候却又希望Tony最好什么都不知道。

而就在昨天晚上，Tony已经回答过他了。

如果你不爱我，为什么又要这样看着我呢？

“我做不到，Mr Stark，我已经试过了，你也已经看到了，我只会过得一团糟。”Peter摇摇头，伸出双臂，学着Tony平日的样子，踟躇着也去摸他的脸颊和下巴，短短的胡茬扎在手心，麻酥酥的从脊椎一路爬到头皮。Tony微微向后仰了仰头，但他既然没有出声训斥，Peter便当做自己得到了允许，得寸进尺地凑上去继续去吻Tony的喉结。

“你能不能不要走？Sir，求你了。”

-


	5. Chapter 5

他不知道Tony此刻会怎么想自己。是会觉得Peter不择手段地试图用身体乞求他留下，还是仅仅只是想在不得不失去之前偷到片刻的欢愉——事实上，连Peter自己也弄不太清楚。  
但无论如何，在Peter愈发放肆的动作下，Tony的呼吸明显急促了起来。

Tony一只手扳着他没受伤的那一侧肩膀，另一只手圈在他腰间，艰难的试图将Peter固定在原地。但脱下战甲的Iron Man也不过只是一个平常力气的普通人，推拒的力道在Peter看来实在微不足道。Peter勾着Tony的脖子，没费什么劲儿便将他按坐在了飞机的座椅上，跨坐在Tony身上专注地在他脖颈边舔吻，从微微颤动的喉结，到青痕明显的大动脉。

Tony闭上双眼，在意识到自己阻止不了Peter的行为后，便放弃了推拒，抬起手慢慢抚摸Peter凌乱的头发，“我一向不相信命运，kid，命运大多数时候都是个混蛋。但我很感激它能让我看到现在的世界——你还活着，好好的生活在这颗星球上。我不信命，但这次我希望它们是真的。你明白吗？”

“但你不在这儿，Mr Stark.”Peter垂着头，执拗地否认，“世界一点都不好。”

世界糟糕透了。

Peter牙关紧咬着从喉间挤出几声破碎的呜咽，不再只使用唇舌，赌气地露出了尖尖的牙齿，避开动脉咬在了Tony的锁骨上方。大约是刚刚受了伤的缘故，他的唾液中还带着一点血腥气，听到Tony的剖白后，那股铁锈味好像变得更明显了，就好像他真的已经咬破了Tony的皮肤和肌肉，又将他的血液尽数吮入口中。

Tony吃痛地发出嘶嘶的气音，却并没有退缩的念头，叹息似的偏头吻了吻Peter的耳廓：“失去的滋味很难捱，kid，所以你也不能让我知道自己可以把你救回来，然后要求我不去做。”

Peter终于停下了舔舐的动作，抬起头对上了Tony的视线，眼中蕴着星星点点的水光，颤抖着回答道：“我知道。”

下一秒，他开始安静地哭泣。眼中聚积的泪水迅速地顺着脸颊滑落，很快便像断了线的珠子，一颗颗滚下来，落在Tony的衬衫上。

Tony措手不及地去帮他擦眼泪，但这只是让Peter抽噎得更厉害了。

“我知道，Mr Stark，我只是……我只是无法忍受这个，我做不到。”他肩背的肌肉全都紧绷着，收紧手指，将Tony的衣襟攥成一团，因为过于用力而指节泛白，反复地开始叫他的名字。一开始只是Mr Stark，旋即变成了一遍又一遍的Tony.

“Tony……”Peter尝试着去解Tony胸前的扣子，在发现缝隙太小后，很快又开始选择直接撕扯他身上的衬衫布料。

他动作生涩又没有章法，在粗暴地扯去两人身上残余的衣物后，仿佛又有些怔愣于下一步应该怎么做，只好凑过去亲吻Tony的嘴角，一边含含糊糊地呻吟，一边在Tony耳边不住呢喃恳求，像一个渴望得到糖果的孩子，“Tony，我想要你，我只想要你……”

身为一个幸存者，在此时说我不愿意你救我显得太不知好歹了。  
那也并不是Peter一个人的事，自己根本无法代替半个宇宙说不。

“你亲亲它们好不好？”他左肩伤口的缝线不知是不是在方才的动作中不小心被牵扯到了，此刻又开始隐隐作痛，渗出一小缕细细的血线。Peter又一次将头埋在Tony的肩窝，再也不想费心掩饰任何东西，任由自己啜泣着发出几声呜呜咽咽的乞求，“太疼了，Tony，我很疼。”

Tony粗重的喘息声在空旷的机舱中清楚得难以掩饰，Peter就跨坐在他腿上，甚至清晰地感受到了西装裤下明显的勃起。Tony也不知是还想再挣扎一下，还是终于放弃了挣扎，伸出手抓住Peter的头发，在他耳边低低哑哑地唤了一声kid.

这一声仿佛是情人在耳边的呓语，偏偏用的还是Tony平日的声线与语气，Peter原本一向不太喜欢Tony将自己当孩子看，但此时倏然听到这个称呼，整个人都微不可查地抖了抖，只觉得自己的身体和心全都随着这两个音节一起软了下来。

Tony原本松松搭在他腰间的手臂用力揽了一下，Peter顺着他的力道更靠近了些，两个人赤裸的胸膛挨在一处，薄薄的汗水同刚才那一小块眼泪混在一处，随着肌肉线条滑落下去。Tony在他的太阳穴和耳垂落下细密的亲吻，最终落在了Peter的嘴唇上。

Tony的调情经验比之Peter要丰富太多，最初温柔的抚慰过后，很快便含住他唇瓣，舌头分开牙齿顶入口腔交换津液，更激烈的厮磨辗转起来。Peter紧紧箍住他肩膀，整个人像一块糖一样黏黏腻腻地软在Tony怀里，除了睁大双眼，靠本能承受和回应以外，便只能愈发尽力将两人的身体各部位都一一贴合。

情欲的网张牙舞爪地兜头罩来，将两个人缠绕捆缚在一处，Tony伸出手不知按了座位上的哪个按钮，椅背便向后倒去，他此时尚有几分理智，还记得小心翼翼地避开了Peter肩上的伤，哑着嗓子问Peter：“你确定吗？”  
而Peter茫茫然跌在他身上，只觉得自己心脏的全部供血此时一半涌上了脸，另一半则全都呼啦啦往下面走。明明听到了Tony的问话，一时间竟想不起怎么应答，只好一边不住地点头，一边更紧密地将手攀上Tony肩背：“please，sir……”

这一次Tony开过来的显然不是平日里消遣用的私人飞机，周围既看不到用来举办party的娱乐设备，Tony也没能从边角处突然变出一管润滑剂。  
许是没有经验的缘故，即使Tony不住的安慰，Peter的身体仍一直绷得很紧，包括下身，Tony才探了几根手指，已经颇觉生涩，只好更为细致地扩张。  
性器浅浅地向深处刺探，在发觉Peter的括约肌还没有做好承受的准备后，又退了出来，再缓缓地探身，如此反复几次，Peter几乎整个身子都浮起红晕来。Tony体贴而缓慢的开拓在此种情境下全数变成了另一种甜蜜的折磨，Peter顺着Tony的动作难耐地将大腿张得更开，袒露出流畅的肌肉线条，勾着Tony的大腿根，在他耳边低语着催促Tony快点进来。  
Peter被磨得心中发慌，在下一次Tony想要抽身退出时，仗着自己的身体被强化过，便干脆不管不顾地使了力气将自己的身体往前送，内壁在剧烈的动作下骤然收缩，陌生的酸胀感伴着疼痛涌上神经中枢，让两个人都忍不住发出了几声闷哼。

“疼吗？”Tony的唇舌在他胸膛上流连着，吻去那一层濡湿的薄汗，含糊地问他。  
Peter整个人瘫软在Tony的怀中，湿漉漉地看着他，一时之间没能吭声，只呻吟着不住摇头，将挂在他脖子上的手臂搂得更紧了些。

疼痛消退后，藏在那之下的欲望似乎愈发强烈，雨后春潮般一波一波地涌上来，很快将人吞没。Tony一只手钳制住Peter劲瘦的腰肢，另一只手则在他颈后不住摩挲，带着薄茧的手指擦过敏感的皮肤，带来又一阵明显的战栗。  
“good boy，你真棒。”Tony意乱情迷地在他耳边重复着短促的词句，性器在体内规律地撞击，几下以后又变了角度，横冲直撞地顶到最里面，像是要熨平Peter体内的每一处褶皱。Peter甜蜜又痛苦地软着身子，快感蔓延至四肢百骸，大腿的肌肉神经性地微微抽搐，连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。

浑身的血液沸腾着涌向心脏，Tony低着头，从突出的锁骨缓缓吻向肩窝，又吻上了被针线勉强缝合的狰狞伤疤。Peter闭上双眼，将自己的全部重心都彻底依附在Tony身上，随着他的节奏猛烈摇晃着，失神地反复哭叫Tony的名字。恍惚间竟有了几分错觉，在世界已经恢复正常八个月后，他的灵魂好像才终于从外星球飘回自己体内，仿佛直到此时，生命才算真正完整。

激烈的情潮过后，Peter蜷在Tony身边，整个人被Tony圈在怀中，半阖着眼昏昏欲睡，Tony也仿佛不愿意再多说些什么打破此时难得的闲适，安静地与他躺在一块儿，没有出声。Peter身上原本的血腥味和硝烟味已经被过于浓烈的情欲味道完全掩盖住了，两个人额头贴着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，十指紧扣地不停交换着亲吻，在宇宙与时间的错误交汇处悄然偷欢。

半晌，Peter听到了Tony喃喃的低语声：“我真的把一切都搞砸了。”

Peter睁开眼，Tony的脸颊上挂着几滴透明的泪水，睫毛也湿润润的，几年以来，无论何种境地，无论是在泰坦的生死一线还是最后的匆促告别，Peter从来没有见过Tony这副表情。

Peter感到自己身体里那股燥热终于慢慢褪却，心口反而一点一点溢出凉意来，惶惶然地连声恳求:“别哭，Mr Stark，我很抱歉，please，sir，我不是故意的，我不是故意想要逼你，我——”

Tony伸出拇指抚上Peter的脸，粗糙的茧子抹过他眼角，带来些微的刺痛和更多的安全感，他摇了摇头，温声安慰道：“是你在哭，kid.”

“你后悔了吗，Mr Stark？”Peter躺在他怀里，有点恍惚地问。

“不，kid，我不想再继续否认我们之前某些情愫——或者说爱意的存在，我只是……我只是单纯的搞砸了。”顿了顿，Tony又低下头，在他眼角同样的位置落下一个轻吻，温柔地向Peter解释，“我甚至不知道我是不是这个宇宙的人，哦，这么说不太严谨，平行宇宙都只是那个神经病在胡扯，但我们显然并不在同一条时间线上，kid，我不确定……”

“你就是我的Mr Stark，我知道是你。”Peter不假思索地打断他的话，坚持而执拗地否定了Tony的猜测。

“Yeah，我当然是，kid，我们已知的过去显然都是一模一样的，但我可能已经不小心破坏了你的时间线，又或者创造出了一条新的……现在的我们理论上来说可能已经不是曾经的那两个人了……见鬼，这听起来真蠢。”

Tony艰难地吞咽下一口唾沫，盯着Peter的眼睛，表情看上去既矛盾又担忧，像是要立刻焦虑症发作：“那个变戏法的巫师说，一千四百万种情况，只有一种我们赢了。如果世界线被改变了，我救不回来你怎么办？”

他看上去对这个猜测恐惧极了。

而Peter则为Tony话语中依旧坚持的决定而感到血液发凉。  
他还是要走。还是要去为Peter、为全世界去打那个命中注定的响指。

那一天已经过去八个月了。可依旧清晰得像是发生在昨天。

在Peter的记忆里，从外星到最终的决战，他只离开了Tony不到五分钟。  
而事情发生得那么快。他从小到大的英雄踉跄着跌倒在战场上，战甲破碎皮肤皲裂，身上的每分每寸都在诉说痛苦，明如星辰的眼里空落落的再也找不出焦点。

就在几分钟以前，他还那么专注又炽热地凝望过Peter，像是终于寻到了失而复得的珍宝。

当Peter还在语无伦次地试图谈论他头发上的灰色痕迹时，神色痛楚地轻声对他说，过来，kid，让我抱抱你。

“当我第一次见到你时，你的头发有点变灰了。”Peter有些恍然的回忆那一日战场上的几霎电光石火，低声说道，声音轻得更像是在自言自语。

Tony困惑地问：“你在说什么？”

Peter的脸颊上泛出一抹鲜艳的红，配上此时几近狂热的表情，几乎显得有点病态，仿佛终于抓住了最后一根稻草：“八个月前，在战场上，当我又一次看到你的时候，你的头发有点变灰了。”

Peter伸出手抓住Tony的一小绺头发，眼睛亮晶晶的，兴奋地看着他：“它们也比现在长，你肯定是在这里呆了一段时间才回去的。”


End file.
